


Rippled Effect

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all Daniel’s are the same. So is ours the odd one out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rippled Effect

Daniel had just come from visiting with Janet when a hand connected with his shoulder and spun him around. He was looking in the face of another Daniel. He looked at the patch on the shoulder. It read SG-1 but he couldn't place which team this Daniel had come with.

"You, me, talking now!" The other Daniel said. He grabbed Daniel's arm and towed him along the hall. Daniel shoved him in a door that upon turning around Daniel found out it was his quarters. He spun around and was about to demand an explanation when he saw that the other Daniel was closing the door and locking it. The other Daniel turned to him.

"Why are you with him?" the other Daniel asked.

"With who?"

"The fucking jackass, that's who, you know General O'Neill?"

"I'm not with him, never have been. Why would you think that?" Daniel was still trying to figure out which team this guy was on.

"I know you are. There aren't any Daniel Jackson's alive out there that haven't done their Jack O'Neill's, so don't lie to me," the other Daniel said stepping forward. Daniel didn't step back he wasn't going to be intimated by the version of him.

"I am not lying to you. I may have once entertained ideas of Jack and me but that's gone. He wouldn't or couldn't give up his mistress for me. He didn't for Sam either."

"His mistress?"

"The Air Force and the SGC."

"Oh," the other Daniel said as he stepped away from Daniel. "It just heard rumors and a few were wondering why no Jack had come through with another team. One made a comment that since O'Neill was away in Washington, you could have some fun with a double of his and not call it cheating."

"I see well those rumors have been going around the base for a while since Abydos."

"Yes, well I was with him, and he turned out to be a Grade A jackass."

"What did he do?"

"While Oma was trying to convince me to ascend and Anubis was trying to end all life in the galaxy he decided that sleeping alone wasn't a good idea."

"Kerry Johnson, yeah she slept with her here, too."

"Only he was with me at the time. So come back naked in his office. All's good until I ask to go home with him that night. He said that I wasn't welcome around the house on a whim anymore. His girlfriend wouldn't like it. He went on to tell me that I was just filling his bed until Carter was ready to be with him, and after Jacob's death, she wasn't running anymore. He had already cleaned out the house of my things and they were in my place along with the keys I had given him."

 **Aboard the Prometheus**

Daniel was the one who was set to guard the door of the makeshift cell the evil SG-1 had created for them. A banging was heard on the door so Daniel moved close to it. He hit the comm. and waited.

"Look, can Teal'c and I have a different cell, Mitchell's being an ass," the other Sam said into the comm.. Daniel didn't answer he just radioed Cameron and had him come down. Cameron carried a laptop with him and when he got close to Daniel, he flipped it around. They had concealed a small camera in the room when they made sure it was fit for their evil counterparts. The screen showed the other Daniel and Cameron asleep on the floor with Daniel curled around Cameron.

"I'm guessing they don't want to be around for the show," Cameron said with a smile. Daniel nodded.

"Yo, Sam! We need another place for our wonderful evil selves, seems that Teal'c and Sam don't want to be around for the floor show between Mitchell and Jackson."

"I can have another cell ready in an hour," Sam said.

"Good, have Teal'c fly while you are working on the cell. I do not want those two escaping," Mitchell said. Daniel looked at his watch. It was time for Mitchell's guard duty so Daniel turned to leave the hall to get some food. Cameron grabbed his arm and pulled him close. "No, stay."

"Hungry," Daniel whined. Cameron held out a power bar. Daniel smiled and took it. Cameron went back over to the wall and hit the comm. unit.

"Sam's working on a new cell. Mitchell and Jackson can have some peace in about an hour," Cameron said. Daniel laughed at his choice of words. He turned around to look at Daniel. "Sleepy?"

"Very, not so hungry anymore, just want to stretch out and sleep for a good twelve hours."

"Go ahead back to the bunk room. I'm going to have Sam watch the two rooms that way if something is wrong she can fix it, and then I'll join you."

!

"Just one question for you?" Janet said as she was packing up to leave. Daniel looked at her. "What's up with you and Cam?"

"What do you mean?"

"We've had contact with a few realities most have Jack with Sam, Sam with Pete, Jack with you, you with Sha're, even one with you and Skaara, ours is the only one that has you and Cam together."

"Add two…our evil versions had them. Cameron and I have been together since he almost died on P8X-412."

"That's good. It's a cliché but you look good. A lot better than some of the Daniel's I've seen here since I arrived."

"Take care, Janet."

 **The End**


End file.
